A new
by XAOTL Omega
Summary: Advanceshipping. Short one- shot out of season but here nevertheless. Enjoy.


**A mini-Shot biased on New Year's Day. I say Mini- Shot because it isn't as long as I would like it to be. Purely biased on fluff.**

**I wrote this halfway through, on the second of Jan, but for some reason I stopped, but then I decided to pick this back up and finish it for Allys contest so this is AC, I won't say this is one of my best pieces, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**P.S. Contains Advanceshipping, so no senseless ship flamers or I will pay you back double.**

**--**

**A New...**

_By, Xaotl Omega A.K.A. Xaotl_

The sky was pitch black, as the sky remained silent contrary to the great mass of people that crowded below.

The stars were shining down upon the crowd of people that waited besides the river front. Their voices mumbling, close to a large roar although, some people hushed those who spoke to silence.

They were waiting.

Ash, May stood with their friends that came from there many different journeys. Brock, Misty, Dawn, Max, and Tracy.

All stood as a group with the large crowd, that waited along the riverfront as a few people talked amongst themselves.

"Hhhhhhhhhey, G, Guys. Wh wh what are I waiting for?" Brock said, in a language that barely resembled English. The short story was that he had a bit too much to drink.

Dawn, Misty and May, slowly shuffled away from the drunken breeder, as his scent couldn't be tolerated by any of them. Including the fact that he continued on his drunken rampage by trying to flirt with the girls.

"W, where are you ladies going. Nurse Joy?" he once again assorted a random bunch of words. Any one of them would have taken out one of their Pokémon, if it only wasn't so crowded.

"Where are weee waiting for?" he managed to spit out in a slurry.

"Ash, he's got a point" May also said, although her new position forced her to blush, considering that she and Ash were close enough to be hugging, although there was nowhere else to go, except for a drunken Brock.

"It's a secret" he whispered back. Into Mays ear, and although his action wasn't intended to be romantic in any way, it caused May to blush.

Max looked onto the two teens, and saw how close they were. The horrific thought of them kissing came to his mind. So in retaliation, he pushed people out of the way, as he made his way forwards.

"Sorry, sorry" he said, to the people that he had nudged past, until he had finally made it towards Ash and May. There shoulders were right besides each other, as he could feel horrible notions of his sister. His Sister, with Ash.. The person whom he had idolised only after his father. He had to stop it, so he decided to push the two apart himself.

Then he was stopped by two hands grabbing his shoulders from behind. The boy turned around to see that it was Misty, and Dawn.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Don't think about it" The blue haired co-ordinator said into Max's ear, so that May or Ash couldn't hear.

"W, what are you talkin 'bout?" he said sheepishly, knowing full well that they had figured out his plan to separate them.

"Max, I think that we should leave this up to them." Misty also whispered, as she and Dawn had already figured out, the chemistry that burst out between the two ever since they were reunited.

Max decided to let things go, _'Maybe it won't be all that bad'_ he thought, knowing that he could trust Misty.

"Here it comes guys" Ash said, as the projection of a large digital clock, on a skyscraper, began to count down from 60 seconds.

The crowd hushed close to being silent.

"What's going on?" May whispered, to Ash as she couldn't help but be comfortable around him. Especially being close to him.

'_Maybe?'_ She thought with a blush, the young girl then began to move her arm behind Ash.

"Wait and find out" he whispered back into her ear, not knowing what messages he had given to others about the current relationship between the two of them.

May could feel the warmth of his breath, creating a sharp contrast against the cold air of the night. Any form of doubt in her mind about him not feeling the same way about her had vanished.

She brought him closer to her in a hug, as she rested her head upon his shoulder.

Ash could feel the warmth of her body, as he too moved his arm around her. He didn't understand what he was doing, or even what it meant. But to him it just felt natural, and so he wrapped her in his arm, gently tightening his grip.

FIVE

The packed crowd shouted in unison.

FOUR

They chanted, but the two couldn't feel a thing.

THREE

They were lost in their own world.

TWO

May turned her head towards Ash, as he did the same.

ONE

And they leaned in to each other, as the sky filled up with fireworks, leaving the crowd apart from two in there magnificence.

It was a New Year and for them, a new beginning.

--

**Personally, I'd say that wasn't one of my best pieces.**

**But still **

**PLZ R & R**

**And now I vanish...**


End file.
